Reunion
by Samstar1990
Summary: Something is special about this day. Tyson won't discuss it but Daichi can't refuse a bit of dirt digging. however when that secret seems to return is Tyson prepared to accept them as part of his life again
1. Chapter 1

A single picture, standing lonely by the bed, dad's arm cuts off the picture; the picture flaps, folded behind the frame, hiding with it a secret...

The sun rose merrily to greet the day and tuck the moon in bed. The shops were opening their doors to greet the costumers who had barely trekked from their bed, yawning and removing the sleep from the eyes.

Placing a hand onto his glasses and adjusting them, Kenny opened his laptop and fell back to sit on the dojo walkway. Looking to the left and then the right, he placed a hand to his ear. Silence. Where was Tyson?

"Heads up little dude!" Grandpa called a split second warning as he dived from above; bamboo sword in hand. The sword stopped inches from the boys head as he panicked and fell onto his back.

"w-where's Tyson" Kenny stuttered. Grandpa stopped laughing.

"Special day today Kenny, just don't ask Tyson about it" Grandpa shouldered the sword and stepped onto the walkway, before entering the nearby room. Kenny watched him go, unsure of what was special about today.

Suddenly a boy was sun blond hair, followed by a taller boy was raven black hair came round the corner chatting to each other. Noticing Kenny perched on the walkway they both smiled.

"Hey Max, Ray how are you?" Kenny called to them. Max plonked himself down next to Kenny while Ray shadowed over both of them.

"We came to see Tyson, seen him?" Max grinned idiotically and giggled childishly

"No he's out, something important" Kenny tapped away at the keys on the laptop "Apparently he'll not want to discuss it"

Looking up he smiled weakly, he could see that both Ray and Max were thinking the same thing as he was.

"Why don't we do some training to pass the time" Max waved Draciel in Ray's face, he batted it away and laughed.

"Sure why not? I could use the extra practice"

Turning the camera on, Kenny positioned it to focus on the beydish in the centre of the courtyard.

_Elsewhere_

The park was abandoned; the gentle breeze blew the vine covered swings, they creaked slowly. The roundabout would have moved too, but the plant life choked the pole that entered the ground, slowing it to an absolute halt. Left the way it was that one certain day 11 years previous.

Tyson stood alone; the rising mid morning sun cast a long shadow that touched the wild unkept bushes at the other end of the park. In his right hand a small branch from a cherry blossom, the petals blowing into the wind, creating a small piece of beauty in the rotting area, in his left hand was a small handmade toy rabbit, the material was discoloured yellow but at one point had been white.

A small droplet of pain and remembrance trailed down the cheek of the silent teen. He waited until all the blossom petals were dancing in the sky, and then slowly turned away and headed home.

Back at the dojo, Max and Ray were still battling each other, chanting and cheering each other and themselves on; there was no end in sight. Suddenly A third blade entered the dish, the blade passing close to Max's face. Colliding with a lot of force, the two blades instantly overpowered the new comer and sent it flying back out of the dish.

A small boy with tatty clothes and brown hair appeared by Max's side.

"How dare you, you beat Strata Dragoon" Daichi dropped to his knees.

Before another word was spoken, the sound of smashing glass broke through the boy's battle. The noise came from Tyson's room, Daichi's blade had broken something.

Sheepishly the boys crept into the room, even though Tyson had risen unusually early, the room was still left the way he would always leave it; bed unmade, and pyjamas on the floor. On top of the green pyjama top was a photo frame laying face down, glass littered around it suggested impact.

Ray placed his hand carefully onto the frame avoiding the small splinters of glass and lifted it. The front fell away and the photo floated out as it was raised, the photo faced up.

The photo was of Tyson, Hiro and their father. Tyson was no more than 6 years old. Picking up Ray noticed how the arm disappeared of the page, some form of clothing was present as well.

Kenny found Tyson's calendar caught his eye. That day's date was circled- 16 today- it was in a pink pen and circled.

"Chief you might want to look at this" Ray turned to him. They all crowded round the white tiger. "The picture has been folded" he pointed at the edge of the picture. Hooking his finger under the flap he straightened it.

Mixed emotions of confusion and shock washed over them. There was another person in the photo, a small blond haired girl, she was cuddling a small bunny toy and leaning into Tyson's father.

The photo my date 11 years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"who is that?" Kenny asked peering over Max's shoulder. The four of them puzzled wildly over the mysterious girl in the photo.

"What are you doing" the voice cold and sharp. They sheepishly turned to see Tyson standing in the door way. He held out his hand.

"Tyson we can explain" Max stepped up from the floor to try and approach his best friend. But instead Tyson trusted his hand towards Ray. Looking down at the photo Ray handed back the battered paper to Tyson who cast his eyes on it.

"Leave" The dragoon whispered.

No one moved.

"Now!" He screamed. The next moment he was alone, and after counting to ten he looked towards his bedroom door and closed it. Weeping could be heard.

The boys were all gathered at Kenny's, the experience had shaken them slightly but they seemed to be getting over it. No one spoke for a while they all sat staring at the floor.

"so..." Max started

"I wonder who she was" Daichi fell back onto Kenny's bed "Sure got Tyson's back up"

Kenny sat at the computer table the word grandpa had said lay heavy on his head, a special day?

"A...a birthday?" he pondered. The other three looked at him.

"Who's?" the kitten tilted his head in confusion.

"that blond haired girl" Kenny swivelled on his computer chair "what if she was close to Tyson and it's her birthday. Maybe it upsets him"

Elsewhere

Two suited men were walking down the street. The taller of the two held a box.

"This is going to be the down fall of every bit beast out there!" he sniggered. The shorter one joined in, and was hit abruptly behind the head.

"The test almost failed because of you!" she glared down at the smaller man "We almost lost all ten bitbeasts!"

The smaller man cowered. At that moment a passerby rammed straight into the taller man forcing him to throw the box into the air. It landed perfectly in the stranger's hands as they sped off across the town. Raised voices filled the air and echoed over to the bridge where Max and Ray were talking about cheering up Tyson.

All of a sudden Kai appeared and looked surprised to see the two of them there.

"Oh hey Kai!" max chirped and raise a hand "What brings you here"

"This is where he practices on his own" Ray opened one eye, his head resting on his hand. "he comes here to have 'alone time' with Dranzer, I believe he was singing last time I was down here"

Max burst out laughing as Kai blush scarlet, he never thought anyone would fine out.

Suddenly the echoes got louder, they were shouts to catch someone. A young 15 year old girl with Blond hair that reached the small of her back appeared at the top of the stairs, she clutched a small wooden box to her chest and seemed breathless, as she turned to see her followers her ankle slipped

She tumbled down the stair and landed in a heap on the floor in the middle of the bladders, she grown and grasped the box. Ray towered over her.

"Are you ok?"

Her head was spinning so his voice echoed in her mind. She thrust the box towards him.

"Don't let them get it back, or so many will suffer..." her voice trailed off as she fell unconscious.

The voices got louder. Kai ran up the stairs.

"I'll keep em busy" he smirked. Max picked up the box as Ray scooped up the young girl. As they left Max couldn't resist.

"Make sure you sing a long one so we can get away. Kai frowned

"note to self: kill Max"


	3. Chapter 3

Kai hit the ground hard. The little guy sure had one hell of a head butt! The phoenix pulled himself up to stand and dusted himself down successfully disguising his exhaustion.

'This guy just won't stop, that box must be made of gold or something!' Kai head was throbbing.

"That's enough we have to find the girl quickly so we'll end this quickly" The taller man stood by his partner.

'They're double teaming me?' Kai reached into his pocket and produced Dranzer. He launched it at the pair who broke down and froze at the sight of the Ruby feathered bird soared majestically into the sky.

"W-we'll let you off easy today" The tall guy called at Kai before speeding off followed by the smaller rounder man huffing away.

Kai smirked at his victory no matter how pathetic it may have been. But something felt different; looking up he saw his bit beast flying high in a circle around her master's head crying out into the blue.

Dranzer was scared.

Meanwhile across town Max and Ray were attending to the girl at Ray's place

"You know this is the first time I've been in your place" Max spoke quietly as she had a habit of throwing things in her sleep when she heard noise, the behaviour was familiar somehow.

Ray just smiled as he walked across the room and looked at the small box. He remembered she seemed desperate to keep it away from whoever was chasing her. After a hesitation, he opened the box.

Inside the box was a beyblade, it was a strange slime green colour with a blackened out bit chip. He felt Digger's fear. It reminded him of how she had acted, scared and desperate.

Just at that moment the girl stirred in the bed. She looked up and eyed her surroundings trying to make sense of what had happen. When she saw Ray looking in the box she freaked and dived on top of it.

"Don't have anything to do with this!" tears formed in her eyes "You will regret it for the rest of your life!"

The white tiger took a step back, caught off guard by the little one. After a second he smiled and put a hand on his head.

"it's ok, we're not gonna let anything happen to you" Ray gazed at her ocean eyes and smiled. She seemed memorised.

"Erm what happened to Draciel" Max asked his blade in his hand. Ray looked at him, had Draciel felt the same way as Driger

"It's that thing" The girl spoke hand grasing the lid of the box, bolting it down" she looked up "This thing is pure evil and is feared by all who know its presence"

Max looked over "It can't be that bad ..."He stopped mouth opened, they had forgotten to ask her name.

"Call me Sam" she looked away.

"Sammy what!" Max teased. Sam kept her eyes on the bed

"just Sam, I refuse to take on anyone's name if I don't remember my own"

"You have amnesia?" Ray towered over her trying to get her to look up. She just nodded. "then can you only remember your first huh?"

She gazed up at him. And for the first time smiled; it was warming. She pointed to a small locket round her neck and she turned it around. On the back was engraved Samantha. E. G.

At that moment there a pounding on the front door. Everyone froze and as no reply came from the other side they glanced at each other, did any dare open the front door?


	4. Chapter 4

The loud pounding on the door continued.

Eventually Ray got off the bed and placed a hand on the door.

"Who's there?" He asked, ear close to the door to hear the answer.

"It's me" The voice was low and sounded like the person had been crying, a very hoarse dry call.

Opening the door, the tiger found Tyson stood in front of him, face drooped over eyes cast on the floor. There was a loud crash from Ray's room as Sam fell on the floor in an attempt to undress and redress quickly. Max knocked lightly on the wood

"I know you banished me and everything but you need any help?"

"No I'm Fine!" a very annoyed voice shook the wood.

Tyson looked at Ray and lifted an eyebrow. Ray laughed nervously. "A girl was being chased and she knocked herself out so we brought her here to recover"

The door opened and Sam walked in, she felt a little embarrassed. Since her clothes were covered in allsorts from the chase, she had to borrow a few old things of Ray's.

She wore similar black baggy trousers, with blue Chinese top; it had long sleeves but she rolled them up and wore a blue slash round her waist to stop it from being baggy. Ray said she could borrow it because it was his waiter uniform and he didn't need it until he went back to China for a while. She was still wearing her own boots. Going scarlet she tugged down on the top and bit her lip waiting for a response.

Ray laughed again. He put his hand on her head. "You look great". She seemed to blush even though her whole face was red.

She looked up and saw Tyson, she waved but he just looked at her. When she stopped waving she looked straight at him again. There was a weird moment of recollection was met between the two sets of eyes. Then Tyson's eye began to water and he ran off without explanation.

Max ran to the door and called after him but he refused to stop. 'I wonder what's eating him?'

"Don't mind Tyson he has a lot on his mind today, we think he lost someone who would have a birthday today" Ray offered Sam a glass of water. She took a sip and then placed her index finger on her chin.

"Today's my birthday" she said. Max glanced over and beamed wildly

"Oh really? How do you know that?" thinking back to her saying she only knew her first name.

"Her date of birth is written under her name on the locket" Ray blew the steam on his tea and took a sip. "so how old are you then" Ray continued smiling.

"Oh, I'm 16 today" she giggled playfully. The two boys suddenly looked dumb as the same thought passed through their heads; the image of Tyson's calendar. Sam's arrival in Japan could purely be coincidental, but with her amnesia and Tyson's behaviour it all fit like a jigsaw, if they could find the missing pieces then they could help both of em.

They smiled and nodded to each other as if they had suddenly gain psychic abilities, the little blond girl stared blankly in confusion.

Elsewhere.

The two henchmen stood in front if a large desk, the bold silhouette of a man towered over them menacingly. The two men were frozen to the floor and shaking violently.

"You lost the prototype?" The voice was stern but gentle

"It was the girl! The one who we met in England" the smaller one clung to his partner

"England? You are aware we're in Japan, How did she find out where we were?"

"Well, remember that virus we got? Our technician detected some files were looked in" the taller one swallowed hard "She is known for her hacking abilities in England"

"Resourceful isn't she? Maybe we can convince her to our program, maybe for an exchange" the silhouetted man laughed harshly into the air.

* * *

**I needed a reason for Sammy to be there so that's the best I could do. And the waitor uniform, please refer to season one when Ray serves them in that restaurant without them noticing hehe- I'll put an image up on Deviant art for those who can't picture it**


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys were locked in combat with their blade. After the words Sammy had expressed about the blade in that box had inspired them to improve their skills. A new challenge upon the distant horizon was approaching fast. Sam sat ladylike upon the bench or as much as she could, the clothes she was wearing weren't the most perfect of fits. However on the plus side.

(Gah, I'm wearing Ray Kon's clothing 333)

Sam wiped her eye, she was tired again. At that moment they was a call and Kenny and Hilary appeared over the hill. They stopped when they saw the strange blond seated on the bench wearing male clothing. Embarrassed Sam turned away. They saw Ray laughed and walk over to her, placing his hand on her back. A million reasons raced through their heads. All of which Max battered away, with an explanation.

"Besides" he spoke behind his hand winking "We think her turning up at this time is no coincident"

"Everyone, this is Sammy" ray smiled, pushing Sam forward. She grasped the right sleeve as it was falling down. She cast her eyes on the floor.

"Hey, why did she not try to punch you when you call her Sammy?" max was annoyed and pouted.

"Because we have an agreement" Ray poked Max's nose "She hasn't a place to stay so she is staying with me, in return I can call her what I want" He smiled cheekily and placed his hand on Sam's head. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"You're pushing your luck you know that" She grunted.

Ray just laughed and turned to Kenny.

"you seen Tyson? He seemed to want to say something this morning but he left in a hurry"

"Maybe he doesn't like blonds" Max teased, Sam sighed and turned to stare at him blankly.

"You're blond Max" to this he blinked in confusion, then laughed.

"did you forget you dye your own hair?" Hilary mocked

"Maybe" Max blushed

"What is your natural hair colour anyway?" Hilary asked

"Well…" Max began.

Suddenly a van came speeding towards them and spun to greet them with the side door. The door slid open to reveal the two henchmen from before. Yelping a little Sam dived behind Ray.

"There you are!" The tall man spoke, his fist clenched. "If I were you Kids I step away from the blond girl, we have a little problem with her and you don't wanna get involved"

The group shuffled backwards as if to escape when they heard the cocking of guns. They turned to see armed men putting they guns at them.

"No where to run" The fatter man laughed. Suddenly the wind stirred the earth beneath there feet, a blade causing a smokescreen allowing the group to escape.

When the group finally stopped running Kenny turned to Max and Ray and said

"Was that a tornado?"

The blader responsible slipped into the shadows


	6. Chapter 6

Several days past since the attack. The bladebreakers were trying to relax but a tension of foreboding events lay heavy over their minds. They sat quietly by the pond at the dojo, mulling over a strange sensation of darkness. Kenny was the one to finally ask.

"Sam" his throat dry "what exactly happened, to make them want to get rid of you"

Looking up sheepishly, she shuffled where she sat. Her eyes showed he refusal but her heart knew she must. So therefore even though it is painful she opened her mouth.

"it happened at two months ago.." she began

The small group of friends were circled around the beydish in a large dusty courtyard. It was an unusually warm English day and the eight of them. Sam, her friend Heather; a young girl of about the same age with brown curly shoulder length hair and glasses were stood watching over the battle or Ryan (red hair blue eyes) and Mark (Blond hair and green eyes) through Sam's laptop. There were 4 younger children fascinated by the battle and were pestering the Beyslasher members to battle them to see how their own bits had improved. The blond girl laughed and once the boys had finished, the children huddled around the beaten edge and launched.

They launched their blades as well to make it more of a fair fight, in terms of number. When suddenly out of the blue a strange force collided with all 8 blades causing them to wobble.

"What was that!?" Sam surveyed the area as Heather spoke when her eyes fell upon the strange green blade. Then in a shroud of darkness it emerged… and attacked them.

In a swipe- it engulfed them. The blades stop spinning and the bitchips shown hollow as the bits inside them were pulled from their homes. The bladders hit the ground like rocks, a feeling of exhaustion, like the energy inside them had been extracted from their bodies and then they were thrown aside like ragdolls.

"Why can't I move?" Ryan tried to lift himself but ended up collapsing into a heap on the floor. The four smaller children were in tears, terrified of what happened.

Then a laugh chilled them further. A tall man in a suit appeared with two henchmen by his side, one holding a wooden box. Placing a hand on the ground the suited man picked up the green blade and then placed a foot onto a nearby blade and pushed down causing a crack to form.

"8 bitbeasts and 8 bladers energies" he chuckled "there is nothing like a good test"

Before leaving he let out another hideous laugh. Sam felt her rage building and spying a logo on the front of the box he was putting the blade in, formulated a plan.

An hour later and Sam had almost finished. With a virus racing through the security of that company her hacking remained unnoticed. Then she found it. And she was horrified.

Next target: The Bladebreakers…

"SO I snook out boarded a plane to Japan and well, you know the rest" she giggled.

They all smiled at one another, they felt kindof touched that she went out of her way to help them. The sun was setting in the sky and they all went their separate ways, agreeing to meet in the morning.

Sam left with Ray down one road, Kai went a different way with Kenny and Hilary, Daichi was staying around Tyson's and Max headed back to the hobbyshop. He was only one street away from home.

He never saw them coming…


	7. Chapter 7

Running. Shouting. Running. Begging. Pleading. Begging.

The rain fell heavy in the early hours of the morning. Tyson found himself staring at his bedroom door, unable to sleep for the first time. He tossed and turned but eventually gave up and decided to walk outside. He pulled on some clothing and stepped out into rain, and put his face into to feel the water run down his face. Stepping towards the front gate images of that day flashed in his head. The shouting, the pleading, the feeling of helplessness he had had at that moment. Then her face appeared. Tyson gritted his teeth and punched into the wall, gracing his knuckles. And under his breath he whispered.

"why? Why now? Why do I feel so connected to her? HER! Why do I wanna protect her so?"

"Where are you!?" another voice, a female voice cut into his sobs with her own anguish. Tyson looked around the gate to investigate the source of the sound.

"where could he have gone?"

He looked over to see a couple. He recognised them and felt a horrible sickness creep over him, when he realised who was missing.

Several hours passed. Kenny was walking down to meet the group when he bumped into a pale and exhausted Tyson.

"morning Tyson… are you…" he began when Tyson burst into tears jabbering on about how there were too many things happening to him. After a few moments Kenny convinced him to face his fears and was surprised when he was eager to meet up with everyone.

The looks of shock on their faces when he did. His recent slump meant they weren't expecting to see him. It also didn't help that a friend had gone missing

"he wants to face his fears" Kenny explained.

"oh, so we are your fear" Ray questioned a little confused. Tyson shook his head and pointed.

"just her"

Sam was surprised she was scaring the world champion into a slump,

"why?" she asked, but before he could explain, that van turned up again.

They went to run when a voice rang out.

"Sammy…. Just hand back what you stole"

Turning back they saw an elegantly dressed man in a grey suit with cane.

"hand over the proto type my dear" he spoke confidently. Sam became frustrated at what he did and without thinking spun round and shouted,

"over my dead body!"

"oh really? Interesting" he sniggered " what about another's?"

Then he reached into his coat and pulled out a cracked attack ring, with a familiar turtle bitchip inside.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several hours and the sun was setting in the sky turning the ground blood red. The long shadow of the evil man who stood before her cast a shadow that pierced Sam's shadow like a knife.

Trembling, with the wooden box in hand, she managed to squeeze out an order.

"release him, your cowardly, but I won't allow anyone I hold close to be harmed"

Someone covered in a thick blanket was dragged out from behind the van and thrust onto the floor in front of the boss. He stared at the squirming blanket as rain began to fall, he grasped the top of the blanket and yanked it upwards, dragging the prisoner up by his hair through the bag, the body kicked and twitched but reluctantly knelt at the man's feet. The rain was quick to turn heavy.

Within seconds the ground became thick mud, creeping up the feet of the teens standing close. The blanketed figure was then thrown back to the ground and a foot placed harshly on his back and press upon. The group gasp and restrained themselves as there was a muffled screams were heard.

In disgust Sam thrusted the box to the floor and in return to the blanketed body was kicked towards them. Ray scooped up the bundle and the group unwrapped the prisoner to reveal Max, couch and spluttering and hurt badly, he appeared to be gasping for water and was attempting to collect the rainwater in his open dry mouth.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as they all did and exchanged looks of gratitude. The boss behind then took the blade in one hand and produced a knife.

"And now to get rid of any complications…" he charged at the blond who didn't realise until the last moment. There wasn't even time to scream.

She felt herself be thrown to the ground. In her amazement, Tyson was on top of her, holding her close in the muddy environment.

"Why!" He screamed "why do you have to look like her"

She blinked startled "w-what?"

"She was taken and I stood and did nothing, the one thing that has haunted me" he sobbed "so why do you come along and look like her! Same face, same name, same coincidences "

Then Sam opened her mouth and said something she didn't think she would say

" But what if I am?"


	9. Chapter 9

There was a stunned silence over the area. Sam herself couldn't believe the word had left her mouth; she would have stuck her foot in her mouth if Tyson wasn't sat on top of her.

Then the boss laughed as he held the horrid green Blade between his pale finger tips.

"Now I will destroy you!"

Passing the blade to an awaiting pawn he gave the order to launch.

The bladers froze in fear as a large monstrosity of a bit beast erupted from the blade. A large putrid green ball of slime as tall as 12 storeys and almost twice as wide, dark black soulless eyes and its body seemed ever moving. Everyone within the area ran for their lives as the large blob like creature began to absorb energy from the nature around it.

The Bladebreakers stared in horror at the bit beast, he towered over them as a thunder storm rolled in and blackened the sky; the thing appeared to be looking straight at them.

In a panic Kai launched Dranzer and set her on the attack. The large ruby bird dived at the monster to protect her master. At that moment Ray and Max joined in and set their combined powers on the same target. Tyson went to launch Dragoon when a large putrid slime arm came down and he had to dive out of the way, his launcher spun away from him. The three sacred spirits were suddenly entangled in the slime and even though they attempted to drag themselves free, their energy was drained and they became apart of the monster.

The monster turned to his master and with a silent command it dived forward engulfing the group, It went to come down on Tyson when he fell from being pushed from behind, barely missing the gloop as it swallowed up his friends. He was then he realised who had pushed him. The blonde made him freeze. And drew memories he had locked away deep in his heart.

It had been sunny that day. It was bright and cheerful and full of opportunities, nothing seemed to be able to go wrong. The eldest brother petted the hat on top of his brothers head.

"now you look after Sammy "

The youngest of the three hanging playfully off her brother's hand, the white bunny hanging off her arm, her deep blue beyblade dangling in her pocket.

A few hours later, Tyson was blading with some friends, the perky little sister was pulling on his t-shirt to let her play. But Tyson was too focused on his match and batter her away

"go play over there Sammy"

"but Tyswone"

"you are so annoying!"

A little hurt she wandered over and sat down on the ground and pretend her bunny could play beyblade. Suddenly there was a shadow. Then a scream.

Tyson had always believed he was blocking the memory because he lost someone he was close to him. But he just realised, it was because he had said something that he regretted and the feeling of that regret made him never want to feel that again so he hid behind a mask of positivity and energy. But over time it became who he was, rather than the mask he created.

"it is her…" he whispered " never again.

Suddenly the monster split in two as a long blue dragon rose into the sky and howled.


End file.
